Homecoming
by 101thebookworm101
Summary: Pidge was never the type of girl who liked to wear dresses. In fact, she usually avoided them altogether. But when Princess Allura forces her to wear one, Pidge wonders if it will affect how her team members see her. Especially Lance. (Pidge x Lance)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Pidge is not the type of girl who likes to wear dresses. In fact, she usually avoids them altogether.

"Pidge, we need to talk about this," Allura said sweetly, standing outside the bathroom door. Keith had recently returned from the Blades of Marmora, and Allura, wanted to throw a "homecoming" party. Whatever that was. And more importantly, she wanted Pidge to wear a dress.

"I am not wearing a dress, _Princess."_ Pidge replied sarcastically.

"I would rather wear a suit, than wear a dress."

"Please Pidge, its for the good of the team." Allura pleaded. Feeling bemused and blackmailed, Pidge muttered "oh alright," and left with the dress.

xxxxxxxx

Alluras POV

As Pidges grumbling subsided as she walked down the hallway, Allura turned to Coran.

"You know, that girl has a lot of spunk. I think that's why Lance has a crush on her."

"What?" Coran whisper-yelled. "They're like brother and sister! That would be just weird!"

Allura glanced at Coran with a look of exasperation.

"Lance woke up from a coma, to save her life. A COMA!" Allura argued. "And Pidge always tells Lance to stop flirting with other girls. Come on Coran!. They don't call you the Coranic for nothing. Why can't you piece this together?!"

"Well, it might be the end of the quinacking Galra if they combined forces." Coran mused. "They would be one hell of a couple." Allura looked to Coran in triumph, and said; "I'm glad you agree with me."

xxxxxx

Pidges POV

(in her room)

Feeling rather resentful, Pidge picked up her dress, and tried it on. It was a long, ball gown-type maxi-dress, in her favorite colour, green. It had emeralds on the bodice that dissipated throughout the dress, and shone when she walked. Though it was quite pretty, and suited her very well, she still hated it. She hated feeling vulnerable and open. It made her feel weak, and almost, girly?! What if it affected the way the other Paladins saw her as a teammate? The teasing from Lance would be endless. Or- would it? Lance had started acting more closed near Pidge, and to her, it seemed odd, kind of awkward. Ever since Lance had died, (and was brought back to life by Allura), he had been acting strange. Pidge didn't know what she felt about Lance. Whenever he was near her, she felt safe, and happy.

"Ok Pidge, pull it together." Pidge murmured to herself in the mirror." "Alright Pidge, time to get ready." The party was in four hours, and she just had enough time to do what she needed to do. She has her priorities.

1-Ask Hunk for advice

2-Talk to Lance

3-Get present for Keith

4-Ask Allura for dressing advice

She had a long list, and she better start now.

* * *

 **Hope you liked my first chapter! I think there will be around 3-5 chapters in this series. It was written late at night. Tell me what you think! This is my first Voltron fanfiction so it might not be that good. If you have any suggestions on what I should write about, tell me. Thanks for reading my fanfiction! I think I will be updating every friday and wednesday.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to Maltaandshakes, Shiranai Atsune, henr4588, flanderspaige1, Baby Bug, Ralyssene118, spnbabynin for reviewing/following Chapter 1! If you something you like, tell me! And if you see something you don't like, tell me, but don't be mean. I might once a week from now on because it will be easier for me. Thank you for reading my story! Ok so; for this chapter I think there will be some awkwardness, some blushing, and some comfort. If you want me to continue this story/make it longer, leave a comment!**

 **Ok. Now onto the story…**

* * *

Chapter 2: Acknowledgement

Hunks POV

Hunk could hear Lances screams of rage echoing down the hallway. It was a bit frightening. Curious, and concerned, he walked down the hallway to Lances room. *door opens* "Hey buddy, are you ok? You should be getting ready for the party."

"Hey, and yeah I'm fine. " Lance said sighing. "I just can't get past this level of Killbot Phantasm 1. I'm so close!" Lance hung his head.

"I bet Pidge could help you with that." Hunk suggested. "She's pretty good at that sort of stuff."

"Yes, I know Hunk." Lance snapped.

"Whoa whoa whoa! No need to get touchy." Hunk quipped. "Anyways, what's going on between you two? You seem, different."

Lance blushed and hid his face between his hands. "I don't know Hunk! Ever since I kind of died, I've been trying to live my life to the fullest, y'know? And I-I," Lance stammered, blushing profusely, "always have had kind of a crush on Pidge. I know this may seem weird" Lance blurted after he saw Hunks shocked expression, "but I really like her."

"Yeah, no shit, buddy." Hunk said under his breath. "Always borrowing her headphones, listening to her ramble about tech, when you don't even understand it, but you try to. It's kind of cute."

Lance groaned. "Its that obvious, huh?" he said into his pillow.

"Yes. Now. I'm going to go talk to Pidge, about beating Killbot Phantasm 1, don't worry, and she will come her and help you beat it."

"Ok", Lance said feebly.

Xxxxx

Pidge's POV

"Pidge!"

"AHHHHH!" Pidge turned to see who intruded in her room. She didn't even notice Hunk walk in, she was trying to make Rover 2.0 a new friend. "Jeez Hunk, knock next time, will ya?"

"I did." Hunk replied sarcastically. "Lance needs you to help him beat this new level of Killbot Phantasm 1."

"I can't. I have a lot of things to do before the party, and videogames is not one of them," Pidge said as she shoved Hunk out of the door. "Talk to you later Hunk!"

"Lance has a crush on you!" Hunk blurted.

Pidge slowly turned around to give Hunk a look of utter confusion."What?! H-H-How do you know?" Pidge stammered, blushing.

"And I reckon you have one on him too!"

"Uhhhhhh…. What are you talking about?" Pidge said with force.

"Oh come on Pidge, I'm not blind. I know how you two look at each other, you act like a married couple. You two zone out when you're in a conversation. You stopped talking after Lance, kind of, died. Why?"

"Well, I guess you're right. I kind of like him. KIND OF! And i don't know what I feel yet." Pidge said to Hunk's gaping face. "And well, I guess I stopped talking to him because I didn't want to get too close, and then loose him," Pidge murmured.

"Well, you two need to sort this out, I don't want tension at Keith's Homecoming party. So, sweetheart, you better get your ass down to Lance's room, and play some Killbot Phantasm 1," Hunk said, sternly.

"Geez, you sound like my dad." Hunk stared at her more.

"Ok, fine! I'll do it!" Pidge's hands flying in the air. "This was a setup, wasn't it? Boy, you're gonna get it after Keith's party. You better run. And far." Pidge quipped, walking down the hallway.


	3. Chapter 3

**Before we start this chapter, I would like to thank everyone for the support. It means a lot. In this chapter, well, you'll have to find out!**

Chapter 3: Confrontment

Pidge's POV

As Pidge walked down the hallway, she wondered if Lance actually liked her. She was a nerd, and a tomboy. Lance doesn't like that kind of girl. He likes the "Allura" type of girl. Beautiful, long hair, no freckles, and tall. She was none of those things. She had short hair, freckles, and she is very short.

Pidge paused in front of Lance's door, heart beating so fast, she thought it might jump out of her chest. _What would he say_ , she thought. What would SHE say?! How should she introduce the subject? Pidge's mind was spiraling out of control. Pidge took a deep breath, put on a big smile, and opened the door.

xxxxxx

Lance's POV

Lance was sitting in his room, embarrassed, from his previous conversation with Hunk. There was no way Pidge could like him, right? He started thinking of all the reasons why. He was a seventh wheel, and she, well, she was smart, strong, and beautiful. He was just a boy from Cuba, trying to save the Universe, and win the heart of the girl he liked.

[door opens]

At once Lance's mood perked up. He stood, and saw a giddy Pidge standing in the doorway.

"Hey Lance! Hunk told me you wanted help with Killbot Phantasm 1!" Pidge said happily.

"Sure do! Come in!' Lance moved aside to let Pidge through the doorway. "You ready to get started?"

"Yup!"

"It's pretty cool you know how to fight (in the game)," Lance said, battling off monsters while Pidge knocked another player unconscious. He loved it when Pidge went all out on a video game.

"Well, someone had to protect my brother. He was always getting beaten up."

~an hour later~

"WOO" Lance yelled, after finally beating the level. "Thanks Pidge!"

"No problem Lance." Pidge responded, smiling wide.

"See you at Keith's party!"

As soon as he said that, he saw Pidge's beautiful smile falter. He wondered what Hunk had asked/told her. "You ok?"

"Yup!" Pidge said, though not very convincingly.

"Pidge…" Lance said, eyebrows raised.

"Actually, no, I'm not ok. Can we talk about this somewhere else?" Pidge murmured, head in her hands. "Can we go to Green's hangar?

"Sure."

As soon as they left the room, Lance started sweating vigorously. What was she going to say? Pidge paused for a moment, and looked at Hunk, who gave her a little thumbs up. That little traitor! Lance gave Hunk a death glare, who in response mouthed; "you'll thank me for this".

xxxxxxx

Pidge's POV

As soon as Pidge said she needed to talk to him(Lance), he'd been acting strange. Fidgeting non-stop, looking side to side, and had the most pained expression on his face. As soon as they got to the hangar, Pidge sat down.

"Look, I'm not trying to complicate this, but I'm just going to tell you how I feel." Pidge said, looking at Lance's confused, but happy face. "I like you. I know I'm not your ideal girl, but I really like y-." Pidge stopped, for Lance's face was as white as a ghost. "What is it?"

"Pidge, you are my ideal girl. Don't go thinking that you're not." And with that, Lance leaned in and kissed her.

As soon as his lips met hers, Pidge's eyebrows flew up. When they kissed, and explosion of warmth erupted. Kissing Lance made her feel like she was kissing a thousand sunsets. His warmth filled her entire heart, and body. When he finally pulled away, Pidge was left shocked.

"Lance?"

Lance shot a glance at her, blushing. "Pidge, I-I-I…. I like you too." Lance murmured.

"Really?" Pidge whispered looking at Lance.

"Really." Lance responded, and embraced her.

Pidge pulled away. "Lance, I-I, have to go. I need to get ready for the party." And talk to Hunk, Pidge thought. "Bye!"

 **How did you like it? Tell me what you thought, because this was my first time writing something like this.** **I'm going on trip, and may not be able to update frequently, so I am trying to update as much as I can.** **Thank you for all of the support for this story. I appreciate it!**


	4. Update

Hey guys! I'm sorry for not posting this week, I have family over for this week, and I don't have my laptop. I might not be able to update next week, but I will try and update as soon as I can. I will try to write double the amount for the next chapter. I realized that my synonyms for "said" were getting repetitive. Thanks for being patient!


	5. Chapter 4

**I wanted to thank all of you who followed this story! Thank you for the reviews! And I'm so sorry about the long wait. But I promise, this chapter I full of surprises! Stick around for chapter 5!**

Chapter 4: Advice

Lances POV

As Lance saw Pidge walk down the hallway, he muttered to himself, "I am the luckiest person alive to know you, Pidge, I think I'm in love with you, sorry."

Pidge stopped in tracks and stared at him. "What did you just say?" Pidge said, confused, a blush appearing on her cheeks.  
"You heard me."  
"Lance... How could you love someone like me? Are you sure?" Pidge murmured, convincing herself that this was not happening.  
As Lance looked into Pidges hazel eyes, the light hit them just right, they were mesmerizing, Lance could not help but get lost in them.  
"I am in love with you. Sorry." Lance stated. Angry that Pidge could not see her own beauty.  
"Pidge, you are the most amazing, strong, beautiful woman I have ever known." Lance stated softly, brushing hair out of her eyes, touching her cheek gently, sending shivers down Pidges spine. "I love you."  
Lance finally tore himself away from Pidges eyes, and looked at her.  
"Pidge?"

Pidge glanced up, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"No ones ever told me that back. But, maybe, this time, its real." Pidge mused.

"What do you mean by; "this time?", was there a guy who didn't love you when you did?" Lance blurted, a monster growing inside of him, angry that someone who Pidge loved did not love her back. "Who?"

"Not now. Right now, we need to focus on the thing in front of us." Pidge prompted. "I think, we should get to know each other better, and base it off of that. Do you want to go mini golfing with me tomorrow?" Pidge suggested. "Just to get to know each other better."

"Sure!" Lance exclaimed, exited for a date with Pidge.

"I have to go, but just in case I don't get to say it back, I-I love you too." Pidge admitted. Pidge leant in, kissing Lance on the cheek quickly, before quickly walking out the door.

Lance felt a blush blooming on his cheeks as the green paladin walked away.

"Wow. I never imagined that to happen." Lance said as he felt the place Pidge had kissed him.

A

Xxxxxxxx x  
Pidges POV

As Pidge walked away from Greens hangar, she thought to herself, " wow. That just happened. I wonder where this will go." As she continued down the hallway, she passed the kitchen, where she saw Hunk regard her questionably.  
"Uhhhh... You alright there buddy?" Pidge questioned.  
"Umm... Pidge, have you looked in a mirror? You glowing! Your face is bright red, and you look happier than you have been in weeks!" Hunk responded, sounding joyful. "What happened?"  
"You'll find out soon. I need to get ready for the party. But if Lance comes this way, I'm sure he'll gossip."  
Hunk gave Pidge a sly grin. "I'm sure he will. Have fun!"  
"Uh, thanks?" Pidge mused. "See you soon!"Pidge turned and walked down the hallway, face bright red.  
xxxxxxxxxx

As she was walking down the hallway, she met Allura, who very suspiciously was blushing when she saw Pidge.

"Uh, Allura? You here?" Pidge said looking at Alluras tomatoe-red face.

"Oh Pidge… Tell me everything about it." Allura whispered.

"Um, everything about what?" Pidge asked, cautiously.

"Everything about Lance of course!" Allies blurted.

"How did you know?" Pidge questioned, growing suspicious. "Were you eavesdropping?"

"Goodness no. Your aura gives off the sign of being tremendously in love. And I saw Lance a while ago, and he had the very same aura." Allura quietly stated.

"I don't know if I'm ready for this. I've had some mistakes in the past." Pidge cautioned.

"Tell me." Allura prodded.

"All right. Fine. So here goes."

 _Flashback (garrison)_

 _Today was the day that Pidge would ask James to go out with her. She was kind of in love with him. She wondered how that would play out._

 _~an hour later, at coffee shop~_

" _Hey James!" Pidge called out from across the room._

 _James' head rose from the spot he was sitting. " Hey Pidge, come over here!"_

 _Pidge beamed in response, and bounded over to his table._

" _Why are you looking so happy? You look like the cat who are the canary!" James observed._

" _Well… We can talk about it on a walk if you want!" Pidge stammered, looking down._

" _Hmmmm….. Very suspicious. Sure! I would love to go on a walk with you!" James chided._

" _Ok. Follow me." Pidge called out, already out the door._

 _James leaped up out from his chair, and ran over to Pidge, standing outside._

" _James, have you ever had a crush?" Pidge asked as she started walking down the road._

" _Yes. Multiple. They all have to be pretty."_

 _Oh shoot. She thought to herself. He isn't what she thought he'd be. She thought he'd like personality, because she sure has a lot. She had to say something, and fast._

" _JAMESITHINKIMINLOVEWITHYOU!" Pidge blurted, getting to the breaking point._

" _Uh-no you actually DONT!" James denied. "I don't feel the same are not pretty enough. Leave me now."_

 _Pidge was starting to get angry._

" _Don't you see I'm trying? I can't change genetics!" Pidge fumed._

" _I know but have you heard of make-"_

" _Do you ever let that masquerade of being tough, strong,and bitchy, and let some emotion shine through? Cause it sure as hell doesn't look like it!" She interrupted, ranting._

" _Why can't you love me for my personality!? Why can't you love me back?" Pidge yelled, to James back, breaking down._

" _Why can't you love me back…" Pidge sobbed. She wiped her tears, and walked to face James._

" _Uhh, there's no need to make a fuss about me," James said, chestpuffing out._

" _You think this is about you? This is all about you". Pidge said getting closer to him._

" _You know what? I don't even think I love you anymore. You are just a stone cold, self centered, bitch!" Pidge said, icy calm, tears steaming down her face._

 _James was frightened. One minute she was yelling, and the other she was icy calm. He started to back away slowly, like a someone backing away from a bear._

" _Leave. Now!" James yelled._

" _You know what?" Pidge growled, running up to him. "Before I leave, I want to give you this!" Pidge bounded up and punched James as hard as she could. There was a big crack._

 _James teetered, and then collapsed on the ground, unconscious, blood streaming out of his nose and mouth._

 _Pidge decided to write him a note._

" _Dear James,_

 _Fuck You. You know, I used to like you, but now I see your true colours. And they are hideous._

 _Sincerely not-yours,_

 _Pidge Holt._

 _Kisses!"_

 _End of flashback_

In present time…

"Pidge…. I had no idea." Allura murmured. "Good on you for knocking him out!"

"I know it was a long time ago, but I can't shake the feeling that Lance only likes me because I am pretty." Pidge mumbled. "Maybe its best if i just step aside."

"Pidge! Lance had an aura that stated he was in love with you. His aura glows green, and yours does too. I know Lance. He seems just like that James fellow, but deep down he is a sweetheart. Follow your heart, not your past. You can only go forward from here." Allura declared.

"Good luck, young paladin, for young love is the hardest to face." Allura stated, turning away, and walking down the hallway.

"Ok then. I'll think about that." Pidge said, turning and walking into her room. Unknown to the two woman, there had been a third onlooker, on there little chat.

Lance turned and walked down to his room tears streaming down his face. He didn't know that had happened to Pidge. And he sure as hell would not do that to her. But how could he earn her trust….


	6. Chapter 5

First of all, I would like to thank everyone who stuck around for this story! This will be the last chapter of the story "Homecoming", I might write a sequel but let me know if I should. And again, thank you for all the reviews and comments, they mean a lot. And thank you to ChocolateMonkey19 for giving me an amazing suggestion for what to write in this chapter, but I didn't end up using it. Hope you enjoy this chapter! Based off a Tumblr prompt by idonegaffedit.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 5: Not very subtle...

Pidges POV

Once Pidge shut the door to her room, she sat down on her bed and sighed. She thought of all the possible outcomes of this "little talk" of theirs. Her mind instantly flew to dating, and then a major break-up. She pushed that thought away, and put on the beautiful green maxi dress that Allura gave her. It really was quite pretty. It made Pidge look stunning.

Pidge wrapped Keith's present with brown paper, and walked out the door, dress swishing on the floor. As she walked down the hallway to the sitting room, she admired all the technology that she had improved. The galra-tracker, the invisibility, and many more. She was so lost in thought, she didn't even know that she walked past a gaping Lance.

"Pidge…" Lance murmured, "you look beautiful."

"AHHH!" Pidge jumped back and clutched her present to her chest.

"You don't need to scare me like that! I was thinking!"

Lance raised his eyebrows. "About what?"

Pidge looked away. "About all the tech I have improved on this ship. I mean, its crazy."

"Pidge, I thought you were thinking, you know-", Lance shrugged, "about us."

"Also about that yes." Pidge murmured, looking down.

"I don't want it to be awkward with the team, and-"

"Pidge!" Lance interrupted, "everything will be fine. It won't be awkward."

"But what if we break up and Allura takes you away from me and what if some other girl comes in and I won't be there and what if we get separated on a mission and you or I die!" Pidge fretted, spiralling, "what if they take you away from me?"

Lance looked at Pidge with soft eyes. "Pidge?"

Pidge continued looking down.

"Pidge look at me." Lance persisted.

Pidge slowly raised her head, and looked at Lance. She had tears rolling down her cheek.

Lance gently wiped her tears away. "Pidge, I love you. No one can stop me from doing that. Now I'm going to get ready for the party, and I'll see you soon, ok?"

"Ok. I love you too." Pidge murmured, and hugged Lance. "Thanks Lance."

Lance released the hug and stepped back. "No problem Pidge." Lance respondedl, "no problem at all."

"Lance, have you ever heard of solipsism?"

"No. Can't say I have," Lance admitted, what is it?"

"Its the belief that everything around you is created by your mind." Pidge answered.

"Huh. Didn't know that."

"Well if that's true-", Pidge looked into Lances eyes, "if everything around me is my imagination-", Pidge stammered, "then you are the best thing I've come up with."

Lance was speechless. A tear started to drip down his cheek.

"Pidge?" Lance whispered, "do you really mean it?"

"I do."

Pidge leaned in and kissed Lance, expressing all her unsaid emotions in a simple gesture. Its was like the stars collided, brilliant explosions of passion, and light, all in one marvellous display.

"Now, go get ready!" Pidge said, breaking away from the kiss, panting.

"Yes ma'am!" Lance said, kissing her cheek before walking down the hallway.

Pidge tore her eyes away from Lance and continued walking. Everyone would accept it she tried to convince herself.

It would be ok. Pidge carried that train of thought as she walked into the sitting room. She saw everyone except Lance and Keith already there.

"Hey guys!" Pidge greeted, big smile on her face.

"Oh my god Pidge you look amazing!" Allure gushed, examining Pidge. "You should wear dresses more often!"

Shiro turned looked at Pidge with a proud expression on his face.

"Well done Pidge!" Shiro congratulated.

"Yeah Pidge, you look amazing!" Hunk complimented.

"Nice dress number 5!" Coran exclaimed, twirling his moustache.

"Thanks guys!" Pidge said, embarrassed, "Now all we have to do is wait for the party boy to get here!"

xxxxxxx

Lances POV

As Lance walked down the hallway, he thought of all the things she said. Maybe she was right. It probably would be awkward for the team If they broke up/got together. But Lance didn't care. Pidge was an amazing person, and they loved each other. Lance was looking forward to their date at mini golf. He was fantasizing about a jerk coming up and cat calling Pidge, so he could play the knight in shining armour and punch him. Maybe. As Lance entered his room, he saw Keith, leaning up against the wall.

"Hey Lance. I wanted to have a little chat." Keith said, breaking the silence.

"About what?"

"About Pidge," Keith admitted, "she's been acting different, kind of happy, over the past couple hours and I wanted to know if you knew why."

Lance looked down. "I have no idea what you talking about," Lance said, backing away, "I need to get ready so if you would please le-"

"If there is something going on between you two I don't care," Keith interrupted, "I just haven't seen Pidge this happy in a long time and I want to keep it that way."

"Well-", Lance looked down, "we kind of kissed and she asked me to go mini golfing with her tomorrow?"

Keith was not surprised. "You two? Oh my gosh what a surprise. I could not have seen that one coming, no sir!" Keith said sarcastically.

Lance stared at Keith. "That obvious, huh?"

"Yup!"

Lance face-palmed and turned red.

"Now I'm going to leave and let you get ready," Keith smirked, "Have fun!"

And with that, Keith walked out the door and left Lance to his thoughts.

As Lance put on his suit he thought, it must've been pretty obvious if Keith noticed! Geez, he thought to himself, I need to learn how to be subtle.

xxxxxxx

Pidges POV

Pidge was talking in the sitting room, mulling around, talking to everyone, when Lance walked in, beet red.

Pidge fast-walked up to him and asked, "what's wrong?"

"Keith knows." Lance murmured under his breath.

Pidge turned white. "What?"

"Keith knows." Lance repeated, "and he is glad that you are happy. Apparently I was really obvious that I liked you."

"Huh. Even Keith noticed. You are not subtle." Pidge admitted, nodding. "How did I not notice?"

"Well, after I, you know, died, you avoided me, sooo, yeah." Lance said, looking around the room. "What should we call this," Lance exclaimed, gesturing at Pidge and him. "Dating? Seeing each other? Together? A couple?"

Pidge looked down and scratched her head.

"Maybe, how about, in a relationship?" Pidge stated.

"Yeah, in a relationship. I like that." Lance said, looking into Pidges eyes. "That sounds perfectly fine to me."

The couple looked into eachothers eyes, unaware of the five people watching them.

Hunk cleared his throat as Keith walked in.

Lance and Pidge instantly looked away from each other.

Hunk stared at Pidge and Lance.

"Ah-em? What's going on here?"

Lance and Pidge blushed and averted their eyes.

"What do you mean?" Pidge asked, blushing.

"I mean, what is going on between you two?" Hunk questioned.

"Yeah whats up?" Shiro said.

"Well…. Lance will explain." Pidge murmured.

"Really Pidge? Leaving the hard stuff to me?" Lance murmured under his feat.

"Sorry!"

"Ok. S-So. Pidge and I are in a relationship." Lance stammered, "we both like each other a lot and it won't interfere with the team."

"Not suprising." Coran said.

"I could see that coming," Shiro stated.

"Me too." Keith admitted.

Allura and looked at eachother.

"We did too." They said simultaneously.

Lance and Pidge stared at Allura and Hunk.

"Well know that that's over with, want to get the party started?" Pidge said nervously, "hope you like your gift Keith!"

"Ready everyone?" Shiro shouted.

"Yes!" Everyone except Keith chanted.

"3, 2, 1- Happy Homecoming!"

Streamers flew into the air and the song "Celebration" started playing. Keith had the biggest smile on his face throughout the whole party. Cake, presents, games, it felt like family.

"You think we did a good job Lance?"

"Sure do Pidge."

When Lance leaned in and kissed Pidge, the whole world disappeared.

"Love you Pidge."

Love you too Lance."

xxxxxxx

The end.


	7. Epilogue

**Ok guys, one last update before school starts. Please let me know if you want a second series about Pidge and Lance. This is the epilogue, I hope you like it. I think I might start writing one shots and short stories about voltron but let me know if you want that. Thanks for all the appreciation and support on this story, it is appreciated. Thank you guys!**

xxxxxxxxx

It had been two weeks since Keith's party.

Surprisingly, not a lot had happened in that period of time. Pidge and Lance were happier than ever, Hunk found a new recipe book, Shiro was helping Keith train, and Allura and Coran were upgrading the castles systems.

It had been a relatively calm couple of weeks. No attacks from the galra, for once, which was a relief.

It had become a tradition, that every saturday was game night. They played Monsters & Mana. Nobody could beat Pidge and Lance. Not even Shiro.

One day they were all lazing around their sitting area, telling stories.

"Wait wait wait!" Pidge interrupted, voice echoing in the room, "I bet you guys can't top this story."

Lance started to grin as he saw their friends disbelieving faces.

"Believe me, you guys are going to love this one, and especially you, my dear friend Shiro."

"Oh really?" Keith raised his eyebrows, "then let's hear it."

Pidge cackled mischievously as she rubbed her hands together.

"Here we go…"

 _~one game night~_

 _Everyone in the castle was busy, except; Shiro, Lance and Pidge._

" _A paladin? Again? Come on Shiro, pick something else." Lance exclaimed after Shiro tried to be paladin again._

" _Or," Lance deviously looked at Pidge, "I could create a player for you!"_

 _Pidge cackles evilly._

" _Fine," Shiro sighed, "but only if you two don't team up."_

 _Pidge and Lance looked at Shiro angelically and smirked._

" _Oh don't worry my dear Takashi," Pidge said angelically, "we won't._

 _~End of story.~_

"And that's how Shiro ended up playing a ballerina, named Bubblegum Pink Flowers Sunshine, with his sidekick, a little girl named Death."

Everyone burst out laughing.

Shiro sat there with is arms crossed. "Not funny guys, not funny."

Pidge glanced at Lance, smiling.

"It was all Lances idea, really. I just chose the sidekicks name."

"Aww, Pidge," Lance leaned over to Pidge and gave her a kiss on the cheek, "why do you have to be so cute!"

"Can you guys cut down the cuteness over there its making me sick!" Hunk said as he pretend-vomited into the trash.

"Well," Lance murmured, "it might be hard cause I'm such a damn goddess!"

Pidge snickered.

Lance shoved a handful of chips in his mouth, getting crumbs everywhere. "I mean," he gestured at himself, "look at this healthy wonder."

Pidge laughed.

"Oh come on you love me!"

The team rolled their eyes.

"And you know it!" Pidge responded.

"Hey, Lance, can I talk to you for a sec?" Shiro said, rubbing his arm.

"Yeah, ok, Shiro!

Shiro and Lance walked out of the room, and paused just before the training hall.

"Shiro?" Lance said, "what is this about?"

"It's about Pidge."

Lance gulped.

"Lance. I shit you not. If you break her heart, I will break your face. Understood?"

"Understood."

As they walked back into the room, Pidge rushed over to Lance.

"What's the matter Pidge?" Lance asked, "is everything ok?"

"Yeah everything's fine, do you want to go to the movies tonight?"

"Sure! I would love to!"

"Great!" Pidge said as she linked arms with Lance, "let's go then!"

As they were walking to their lions, Pidge thought to herself, just how far they'd come. There was no imminent threat, and she was having the time of her life.

It was amazing.

 _ **The End.**_


End file.
